1. Field of Invention
This disclosure relates generally to communications and more particularly to communications between networked devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Communication via Smartphones and other networked devices has become very widespread and take place over wired or wireless networks. Wireless communications over telecommunication networks using 2G, 3G, 4G (LTE), and other communication protocols are usually associated with a limited bandwidth and/or limited data volume, above which costs to the user increase significantly. This phenomenon is particularly prevalent in developing counties where costs for accessing telecommunication networks are substantial, particularly in the context of local incomes. Additionally, many users have concerns related to the security of telecommunication networks, which have been shown to be susceptible to hacking and also are subjected to legal forms of interception.